Shadows
by Hsien Ko
Summary: What would you do to want someone happy even though it hurts you? Only wishing to block the pain? Inu/Kag AU thoughts on Kagome.*Chapter 1 up!*
1. In the beginningPrologue

Author's note : Yes.Its an Inu/Kagome fic.sorta typical but I want to tap into Kagome's thoughts.making her a little OOC and such..  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha..but I don't  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
  
  
Shadows  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
- I couldn't help but stare out into the moonlight during the cold winter's reign upon the earth. I love how the moon just shines upon anything to make it sparkle despite it was false light. Slowly I felt myself starting to hate the moon. It reminded so much of my rival and at the same time myself. Beauty seemed to be alike and it was no doubt that I am the reincarnation.and because of that, the one person who I love just happens to only see me as that.also the usual ever so helpful shard detector. -  
  
-Slowly I can feel myself slowly teeter over the edge of a double bladed sword. The only thing I can do is not to show it. Shippo, that dear kitsune would worry about me to bits. And Sango-chan and Miroku. I don't want to cause a burden upon my friends.and most of all Inuyasha.-  
  
-I feel a tear slide down my eyes.Quickly wiping it away I continued to look upon the moon and the starless night. Inuyasha.I don't know what to think about you anymore. Hate.its something I don't want in my body yet I feel it slowly trying to flood my body and suffocate my breath. I want you to be happy Inuyasha.but your happiness is with my hatred.-  
  
-.I'm starting to sound like Kikyo.-  
  
-Kikyo.I feel sorry for her.her hatred towards Inuyasha because of Naraku, her love for Inuyasha from the beginning, her death and her devotion to drag him to hell.but what most made me feel sorry is her struggle to stay alive.just to see Inuyasha one more time.-  
  
" help me." Kagome whimpered so softly.her voice barely audible to anyone to hear. She sat outside as her mind and heart suffered through turmoil as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hush child." the wind started to speak to her softly " your body..your soul cries out upon the spirits within this past realm and seek for your confort.a lake.a lake that you will bathe not far from here. a hot spring."  
  
-Hot spring? -  
  
" Your feelings will no longer be hurt no more.you will not worry others anymore and you will have a clear mind." the wind spoke softer towards the Miko.  
  
Kagome could see the steam coming off from a distance. Slowly, she walked off towards the soft murmuring of water until she hit the springs.She walked over towards the spring and stared at the edge, seeing her reflection.  
  
"Don't hesitate, child.go and jump in." the wind continued as it swirled around her form.  
  
-I don't want to be hurt again.- Kagome took one last look at her reflection.  
  
-Make the pain stop.I want my friends to be happy.I want Inuyasha to be happy. -  
  
and then she leaned forward and the splash echoed throughout the forest. TBC  
  
So how did you like it so far? Comment! Review! ^_^;; 


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Author's Note: Alright, that should set you up on what's going on…we know Kagome's

                         Thoughts..now lets go and look upon the rest of the group!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.  The plot probably does.

-text or italicized text- – thoughts

"text" – speaking

Words to know:

Kitsune: a fox demon

Miko    : priestess

Hanyou : (don't know if I spelled this right) a half demon, half human 

Taijiya – I'm pretty sure this means demon exterminator…if not well…bear with  me please 

Sakura : Cherry blossom

Baka : Idiot

Shadows Chapter 1: Nightmares 

Winter became the group's worst enemy.  Within the group was a monk, a demon exterminator, a kitsune, two mikos and a hanyou.  One of the mikos wore clothes that didn't seem to be the traditional garb since she was attired with some long kimono that had pockets and an umbrella made of some sort of paper while the other miko stayed close to the hanyou.  It was fortunate for them that the monk was able to find a village close by that would be in need of vanquishing a demon.  So they all stayed in the rooms.

However, at night, the young kitsune heard the door shut, finding himself alone in the room.  -_Where's Kagome??- _  The little demon sniffed the faint scent of the woman and a trail of tears along with it.  He knew why she cried every now and then but what he found astonishing was that she could still smile during the day.  He followed the scent through the woods and found a lake and a lump that floated like a log…dark ebony tresses and an unusual kimono she wore with weird sandal on her feet, his jaded eyes widened in horror.

"Kagome!!!"

The scream  woke up the group as they ran towards the lake seeing the miko being dragged towards the shore by the little fox demon.

"Kagome," the hanyou pulled the girl out and the taijiya pulled the fox demon from the water.  The water around her body was cold and her skin was almost as white as the other miko.

"She's burning up, Inuyasha…" the monk pressed his forehand on the woman's face feeling her cheeks and forehead burn his hand.  

"I know that," he growled back and pulled off his red top and covered the shivering girl and ran towards the nearest village, the rest rode on the fire cat Kirara –_ Please stay alive, Kagome... - _ He couldn't help but frown as he saw the girl shiver under him.

"Inu….yashaa….," a faint voice.

"Just hang on, Kagome…we're almost there." He murmured over and over, keeping her close to him as possible with snow on his back.

Sakura…a samurai's  flower …though it withers away… you will never forget it…because of its first impression.

"Who said that?" the Kagome turned around.  She felt she was floating in air till she saw a figure sitting at the edge of a spring.

A woman, her long hair as black like silk, dainty with a light blue kimono with white embroidery.  With deep Prussian blue eyes and porcelain softened features, her body matched with that face…slim and graceful. However, there was sadness that surrounded the beauty. Sakura petals fluttered by and touched her elegant garment and the surface of the water.

"Where am I…?" It was then that Kagome noticed that she was no longer wearing her school uniform.  It looked as if the color had melded into the kimono so it looked more of sea green rather than the deep forest green.  

"You are in my care now, Kagome…" the woman turned looking towards the girl, motioning to sit with her on the rock. Everything seemed like in peace…there was no disturbance around anywhere.  Within a few steps, Kagome placed herself beside the woman.

"Why do I feel so tired…?" Kagome couldn't resist to lean into the woman's embrace while they looked into the water. 

"You bear pain, my child…you have yet to reach to become as pure as I.." the woman sadly say… " For today…..today you must prepare yourself for the 4 days of pain.." she hugged her tight as Kagome froze…

I want to forget….

I want everyone to be happy….

Even if it meant that I can be forever unhappy….

"Look into the water, Kagome….you must endure the pain it gives and you shall be cured from your troubles…"  the woman held Kagome close as she peered in the water.

Everything started to change…the light sky had turned gray to black. The God Tree…an arrow…..her heart…Kagome was now trapped within its power as she struggled to get the arrow out.  How come she's still alive…? She looked up and saw a silver hair….a red haori…and a a  miko with her bow and arrow…smiling happily together.

"I…Inuyasha?!" 

"She will be fine within a couple of days. Me thinks that she has a fever.." the town miko told the group while Kagome's body remained in the bed.

"My humble and deepest gratitude to you …"  the monk bowed and looked up at the miko," he looked up "….but will you do me the honor to bear my child?"

The sound of a boomerang connecting to the man's skull echoed through the town.

" Baka.." the Taijiya breathed while the monk laid there on the ground.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo walked over towards her first love near the window.

"Hm..?" the hanyou looked over at the miko.

"You are worried of her…" she said with deadpan calm tone.

"Kikyo I—," he was about to say something until she looked outside at the snow.

"At a time…I think you would've been worried if I was in trouble if I were in the snow." She sighed and walked outside.

Inuyasha was about to follow the miko and paused…turning to look at Kagome…he stood in front of the closed door and kept his hand on the wood yet…he never left.

YAY! I made another chapter! ….guys I need reviews….*whimper* do you know how depressing and author gets when people don't give us reviews?  We get writer's block!!…well…review!!


End file.
